A Mangy Pair
by TK-Productionz
Summary: Post movie,Lotte/Facilier-the first posted! Lotte stumbles on the grave of Facilier, accidentally resurrecting him. I write to show Lotte as a wayward brat not an over dramaticized marysue,a F/Lotte romance fic w/transformation into cats-you might like i!
1. The restaurant and later the cemetery

~A Mangy Pair~

The pound to her head left a nice pink circle in the middle of her forehead, the color matched to rosiness of her cheeks perfectly.

It wasn't a wise choice to slump on the table and let her head drop like that. She was just so tired, the day was smack-dab in the middle of New Orleans's most torrid summer. The ceiling fans in Tiana's Place Restaurant acted more for aesthetic purposes than circulating air. More than once during the first day on the job, Lotte could feel her brain boiling under her matted down, flaxen curls. The self-inflicted welt on her forehead was further evidence that her second day on the job lacked improvement.

Out of nowhere a shock of cold splashed down her entire backside. She smashed both knees on the lip of the table as she shot up in reaction. From Behind, her employer and best friend Tiana, was laughing hysterically while clutching an empty bucket. The bucket served as an anchor for her to cling to as she curled with her guffaws.

"Tii-ah!!!" Lotte wailed, clearly not amused by the sudden sensation of cold.

"What? I thought you could use a little cooling down, it looked like you were ready to melt through the floor boards..." Tiana had her hands on her hips, her tone was sarcastic and matronly.

Lotte's face drooped into her best disgruntled pout. "I figure you could find a better use of your time rather than dousin' me--"

"So could you!-It's damn nearly closing time and you're still sittin' here hummin' and hawin' about how hot it is-or how stressful things are during the rush hours! Now I don't know about you but I don't wanna be stuck here for another hour tryin' to close up shop-PUT IT IN GEAR AND DO YOUR JOB!!!" With that final verbal blow Tiana turned abruptly and stomped toward the door to the main hall. Naveen, who had pretended to act busy with kitchen task, abandoned the charade and pulled in tow with his wife. Before exiting he cast a look of empathy at Lotte, he understood her predicament. Not too long ago, he was cursed with the same spoiled ignorance she possessed.

Shaken from such a haranguing tirade she let her knees buckle under her. She dropped into the chair, forgetting the dampness caused by the previous incursion. Her posterior made a wet smack against the residual water that pooled in the seat. Further deflated by another onslaught of cold water, she sighed deeply before forcing herself to stand. Fussy ad riled with agitation, she followed suit. Stomping toward the double doors her demeanor was akin to an unruly child being sent to her room.

_Two hours later..._

The evening cold stung against her damp derriere, the night was already late and she was beyond tired. Against all these odds she was dammed and determined to go somewhere where she could vent her thoughts without harsh criticism in tow.

_Why was everyone on her case? It wasn't her fault the dish soap was so harsh on her hands and the dishes kept piling up while she continuously moisturized them. She wasn't guilty of food sliding around and spilling over the plates while she ran trays out to the customers... _

The girl was head deep in a delirium of delusional grandeur, she clearly saw herself as perfect and without the need of amelioration. Instead of observing how she needed to speed up and improve, she stuck to her rooted tendency of blaming everyone else for her faults. Not once in her upbringing did she receive a lesson in humility or responsibility. When her father passed away 3 months ago she received quite a shock to her rhythm of life. She had been duped out of the inheritance of her father's will by a silver tongued lawyer who stole all the money and jumped ship to Paris. Fatherless and husbandless, she refused to move from New Orleans to any of the states her relatives resided in. Without a cent to her name, none of her family wanted anything to do with her. This adversity could have been a changing point in her life but instead of empowering herself she became a leech.

Tiana's good spirited nature allowed for Lotte to have a room and job as a runner and dishwasher at her restaurant. The first 3 weeks of Lotte's stay were spent free-loading off of the charity of her childhood friend. On the Wednesday of the third week, yesterday, Tiana threatened her in the entrance with a large metal ladel. It took severe threatening to finally get Lotte to even lift a finger around the restaurant.

Here she was, the second day of the job, still crying over spilt milk expecting someone to care. Her nose was red and runny, her undereyes were covered by thick black streams of mascara. She was downright a pathetic spectacle to anyone near, nighttime pedestrians avoided her like the plague. She wandered quite far, her emotional state of hysteria dragged her to the city cemetery. She wanted to find her father's grave, an odd area for comfort but she chose to ignore the morbid undertones. It was doubtful that a dead man would be able to hear her tantrum but Lotte needed a listener, one that didn't have an opinion to override her own.

The graveyard was not completely silent, the morbid grounds possessed plenty of sounds to provide a score for the spooky, full-mooned night. The occasional skittering of leaves or paper litter from the random flittering summer night breezes broke the dead silence. The impromptu appearance and disappearance of these sounds coupled with the warped shadows of graves from the full moon spooked Lotte again and again. The surprisingly cold air heightened her senses further, leaving her more anxious. These unpleasant themes combined with her exhaustion from a full day's work swayed her in the wrong direction.

Finally coming out of her paranoid tunnel vision, she viewed her surroundings. Noticing immediately that she was without knowledge of where she was, she hugged her arms around her body and continued to wander. The thin, waist long coat she wore provided no security and she couldn't feel her toes in her high heeled shoes.

_This was a stupid idea_, she thought. All the grave stones looked foreign or identical to the one's she already passed.

She stomped her foot in frustration, shocked when the numb toes barely registered the action.

"Damn, I'm more lost than a roughneck at a lady's tea party!"

She did not notice the night grounds keeper several yards and grave rows behind her. A sudden shuffle from his foot caught her attention and sent her sprinting down a random left turn. Her heels clicked obnoxiously against the cobblestone pathway and the noise of her own shoes sent sprinting even faster. She didn't stop until her burning sides overcame her need to run.

Huffing and puffing she stopped to bend over in exhaustion in the median of a large dead end. Finally pulling herself upright her eyes were drawn to the very tall, single grave stone in the middle of the end. The tall stone was peculiar and did not seem to fit with the pattern of the other graves that lined the ending. She walked over to it gently, careful to prevent loud clicking from her heels. It towered over her in a height of 7-9 feet, At a closer range the full-moon light allowed her to view the face of the grave. There were no flowers, only cobwebs at the base, only a single name in large capital letters was inscribed in the stone.

These minor details were ignored as Lotte grimaced at the focal point of the morbid monolith. A ghastly face jutted from the stone as a decoration. The eyes were wide and the mouth gaping, the image of the face portrayed a perfect reaction to what was assumed as a horrific death.

"Ugh! I'm not one to judge but that has got to be a face that only a mother could lov--" Lotte suddenly paused, she felt a powerful sneeze arriving. Undoubtedly it was brought on from the cold and her previous crying.

"ACH-OO!!" The sound of the violent sneeze echoed through the alleys of graves.

"Ewwww!!" She squealed in disgust as a huge string of snot dangled from her nose, stretching beyond her chin.

Years of practicing how to look like a refined, young lady prompted her to quickly snatch a handkerchief from her jacket's breast pocket. When she finished cleaning up, a particularly strong stole the cloth from her hand. It flew a good 3 yards away landing to the left on top of a small cluster of brown shards.

Spastically she ran after it, desperate to have it in order to remove the streams of black mascara from her face. She quickly fell to her knees, left hand stretched out to reach for the cloth. The pinching of her index finger and thumb was enough to force one of the shards through the fabric and into her skin.

"Ow!!"

She stared at the long, thin shard that pinned the hanky to her index finger. A small blot of ruby blood appeared through the fabric began to grow around the area of the puncture. Gingerly she pulled it out, surprised at how far the point had buried into her finger. The removal opened the flood gates as several large rivulets of blood fell from her left index finger, the drops splattered on the rest of the shards.

Automatically she plunged her finger into the ruffled bundle of her skirt. Fussing about the pain and eventual stain the blood would leave on her skirt, she was oblivious to what was happening on the ground. She didn't notice the light show spectacle of red sparkles and mist that surrounded the shards. The mist and sparkles lifted the shards into the air and then in a flash pieced them together to form a brown talisman with glowing red eyes and decorative lines.

A loud rumbling sound followed by several piercing cracks sounded behind her. She flinched and slowly turned around. Her mouth hung open in awe at the bedazzling, sublime spectacle before her.

The tall Grave titled FACILIER trembled as the stone began to split in in pieces with jagged cracks. Green light and purple mist poured through the openings.

She was about to panic and flee when out of nowhere a strand of some sort wrapped itself around her neck. She let out a gagged choking sound as the rough, thin cord held enough force to pull her onto her back. She writhed on the ground as the cord tied itself around her neck. Finished with the knot, the cord slackened immensely and the glowing talisman fell onto her chest. Lotte shot up from the ground glasping and clutching the area where the cord had rubbed against her neck.

She spun around to look at the bewitched grave when she heard a strange voice echoing from its cracks. She shrieked as the grave violently exploded into the form of a large, horned and toothy head. Within its gaping maw a swirling vortex appeared. The swirling colors of Mardi Gras lime green and fuchsia churned and contorted violently within the head's mouth. Suddenly a figure appeared with in the swirl, the male body thrashed violently in the whirlpool. With each revolution the person can closer to the entrance of the mouth. A scream became audible as the man shot out from the maw, a line of colored dust created a jet-stream behind him.

He connected with the ground gracelessly, the right side of his face touched down first being dragged across the cobblestone ground. His legs flung over him in a near neck breaking flip and then tucked in as he rolled in a crumpled summersault. For several seconds the gangly figure lay in a crumpled mass of spindly appendages. A few fingers began to wriggle, a leg twitched and slowly the man pulled himself up to stand. Snatching his tall top hat from the ground, he stared over his body and surroundings in disbelief. A half crazed chuckle poured from the face splitting grin that stretched across his mouth. He placed the hat quickly on top of his head.

"YES!" He boomed, arms raised high as his long gnarled fingers curled like claws. "Dr. Facilier is back!!"

He swiftly turned to face the head that was previously his grave, it glared in absolute loathing as it bared sharp fangs at him.

"Looks like a get the chance to settle my debt afterall..." His smugness prompted a deep guttural growl from the giant head. In response he tipped his upper half and took off his hat faking a bow.

The face recoiled back into rock and the monolith warped back into a gravestone, this time it was unmarked.

Facilier turned toward his sentient shadow with a grin, the shadow reciprocated the camaraderie and smacked his hand with a high five. His shadow then danced around in joy, Facilier joined in, swaying his legs in a rubbery victory dance. In mid twirl he noticed Lotte, at least her backside, as she attempted to sneak away.

"Mmm..." He purred with a big smile, intrigued to find that the tasty, womanly figure sauntering off. She had to be the person responsible for his resurrection.

Reading his mind, his shadow slithered over to Lotte's shadow and forcefully grabbed a hold of the shoulders. A big, curled smile split across it face as Lotte struggled in thin air.

"Ah... So you must be the person responsible for my revivification." He added a velvet tone to his bass voice to sound mysterious and alluring.

He smiled as she let out a few squeaks of protest when his shadow began to massage her shadow's shoulders. Invisible hand prints indented on her back side, lifting her skirt a little when the hands slid up her shoulders. She was quite a bit shorter than him, probably only 5' 5" to his 6' 9". Not like that was much to complain about as he admired the perfect apple shape of her bum and the hour glass of her narrowed waist.

He leaned forward until his mouth hovered next to her ear he breathed in the scent of her hair and natural musk. He heard her breathing skyrocket and he licked his lips before smiling with lustful malice. Suggestively, his right hand which was resting on her shoulder slowly slid forward. When it came over her shoulder and began to slide down her chest he heard her breath hitch in her throat. His fingers stopped at the beginning of her perky bosom. With his index and middle finger, his hand strolled over to the talisman. He lifted it up so both of them could look into its glowing red eyes.

"You see this talisman hanging around your pretty little neck?" He drank in the pleasure of feeling her shiver as he whispered into her ear. "The red glow shows that it has some of your blood, your blood was exactly what was needed to bring me back from the dead. This kind of resurrection is called a Blood Debt and for such I am in your favor..."

He grabbed her arms to turn her around and seduce her further with a booming Introduction of his name and profession. The words and libido were sucked from his mouth as he saw the face of the fine body.

A red nose with a little snot coming out of one nostril, puffy red eyes and streams of black mascara greeted him.

The body still looked good, especially from the front but the face was disheveled and unattractive.

"Uggh!" He grimaced, holding her shoulders at arm's length to express his revulsion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC...


	2. From the cemetery to the emporium

_Hey y'all hope you're enojoying the fic!! That is all..._

_~TK-Productionz_

Wide eyed and bemused, she hung limp in his grasp. Her head was still spinning from the little caresses and sensual whispers. The sudden break of such physically frustrating forbidden delights left her numb and she stared blankly at him. His current facial expression of uneasiness and disgust was hard for her to read.

"Ahem! Well that wasn't what I was expecting but hey, I guess beggars can't be choosers..." He tone was smooth and vexatious.

A moment of silence passed between them, in that time Lotte was processing his utterance. The next moment her face lit up in a sweltering glare.

"Uh!" She cried in discontent and then slapped him harshly across the face. She stumbled back in shock when an invisible slap to her face appeared out of the air. Facilier's shadow reciprocated her action by slapping her shadow. She stared in disbelief as the thing chuckled sinisterly completely on its own. Her head darted from Facilier to his shadow. He was rubbing his cheek, glaring scornfully at her, while his shadow made obscene, threatening gestures with its hands.

"Uh-uh!" She uttered while shaking her head side to side in disbelief before darting out of the dead end and onto a path that she prayed was in the direction she came. While running with the same directional capacity of a beheaded chicken, she tried to reason with everything she just witnessed.

Clearly she was having some sort of hallucination, hot day, way too much work... A dream! That's what she was experiencing! In reality she was probably tucked away in the covers of her small twin size bed; sleeping off what she figured was feverish heat stroke brought on by the hottest day of the year.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt her legs forcibly removed out from underneath her. Her topple left her dazed for several moments before she realized her body was being dragged backwards. Peering over her shoulder, she saw the shadow of her legs in the clutches of the cognizant shadow. She screeched and desperately clawed at the uneven bricks on the ground.

Feeling herself begin to levitate in the air, she screamed even harder as the shadow managed to pick up her shadow and carry it under its arm. Her floating form bounced in the same rhythm as the shadow triumphantly marched back to its master.

Facilier flashed her a wicked smile before leaning forward on his cane to meet her at eye level.

"As I said before cher'e, I am in _your_ debt..."

_Several hours and a few explanations/introductions later_...

The walk to his place was not the regular long, sore-footed journey he had to endure. This trip in particular was the most excruciating, prattle-filled, long, sore-footed journey he had to endure. Holding her mouth shut didn't always work since against all odds, she somehow figured out how to fight back against his shadow without using light. Every two miles or so his shadow's guard was lowered enough that she could use her own shadow and bite down on its fingers. It hurt him and his shadow every time, and by the 7th mile he figured listening to her incessant chattering won over permanent bite marks.

After explaining that he held no intentions of causing her physical harm, her guard dropped completely. She took to conversing with him in one sided conversations as she did with most of her peers. With the onslaught of abuse caused by her drivel, he wondered how her peers contended against such agony.

He lengthened his torture sentence when he tried to change the subject and mentioned the implications of the deal in a blood debt. Telling her that he was required to grant her what her heart desires most in return for his resurrection only broadened the flood of thoughtless babble that spilled from her mouth.

He couldn't feel more ecstatic than when the superbly dark alley way to his emporium came into view.

"Huuuuh..." he slouched forward to express his relief, his shadow did the same and then feigned a wipe to the forehead to remove sweat.

With a snap of his fingers, the torches of the entrance and all the candles inside ignited. Once inside, door locked, he signaled his shadow to let her go. It obliged and carelessly released her shadow, dropping her unceremoniously on the floor.

"Well I never!!" She squealed indignantly, "Is this how you treat someone who brings you back from the dead?!?!"

"You just shut up!!!" He turned around, teeth bared and index finger pointed. He could only stand so much of her shrill voice before he completely saw red and her last statement was the turning point. "It's not the _Good_, not the _Just_, not even the nauseating martyrs that are the people I hate most!---- Its you!" He swung his cane at her, the end nearly touching the tip of her nose. "People like you, you self-centered, rich, ignorant asses that are the scum of the earth and I find all of y'all repulsive!!!"

For a second she had an injured, doe-like appearance, the hurt of such a statement dilated her pupils and puckered her mouth into a rose bud. With a blink, the facade evaporated and a snarling she-devil harpy was left in the wake. He recoiled two steps back when she sprung to her knees and nearly touched noses with him to violently shout her thoughts on the matter.

"SCUM! SCUM?!? Look in the mirror you dirty, poorly dressed, pot-bellied, bad-breathed ignoramus!!"

Her last two statements made him involuntarily touch his stomach and smell his breath.

_A few insults and threats later_....

The two were situated as far apart as the single room emporium would allow. Lotte sat at his table, rifling through her purse and Facilier brooded in front of the small stove to the right of the door. Arms crossed and brow furrowed, he concentrated on the black kettle waiting for it to boil. The more he stared the more he hoped his mind wouldn't be drawn to the fiendish blonde he was indebted to. He growled when his concentration turned out unsuccessful. He failed to repress the agitation he felt by the subtle presence of the nuisance behind him that made him feel like a prisoner in his own home. Every little sigh, shuffle, lip smack and cloth ruffle that emanated from her direction fueled the torrent of his growing temper. 

"You know-" her irritating southern belle voice suddenly appeared and shattered any little remaining resolve he had.

_Errgh_!! his fingers curled into claws and he bent over in agony. "_what_?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I think I've finally figured out what I want.... _a man_! But you know, not just any man, one who's strong, rich oh but also he should be very polite and--"

That was it, he had it, enough of this! He would find his own way to fulfill the deal. Forget this stupid girl and her over dramatized, infantilized ideals of a perfect man and a perfect dream life.

He turned sharply to a 7 foot tall cabinet to the left of the stove. He pulled it open to scrutinize the items placed on the 7 shelves that lined the inside. A whole arsenal of ancient voodoo magic lay at his fingertips, it would be easy to find a way to keep himself alive and dispose of her.

A snot green flask with oddly shaped curdles caught his eye, but he quickly began looking elsewhere. He remembered the last outcome of using such a potion, the end result didn't really work in his favor and nearly destroyed his home. His eyes finally settled on a small white sack with red stripes. Ah! this was what he would use, puffer fish poison!

Usually a large amount was blown into the victim's eyes and mouth, first killing and then reviving the victim as an obedient zombie. If he used a tiny pinch, dissolving it in her tea, it would keep her alive but lobotomize her brain. A perfect brain dead, living slave in which her fresh blood would be recycled in the talisman to keep him alive.

Unbeknownst to him, a small audience watched his scheme unfurl. The audience was present since the moment the two walked through the door. The self aware voodoo dolls spied on the two, possessing a plan of their own. A plan that centered around the disposal of Dr. Facilier and the whimsical young lady....

_Sorry to cut this chappie short but in my defense, suspense is the best ingredient for a delicious dish of fiction!!!_


	3. From the emporium to the alley? Part 1

_Hey y'all sorry for another short chappie but I guess that's how its gonna roll for a while..._

_~TK-Productionz_

The trio of homunculi dolls hid in the dark shadow under the cabinet. Facilier's shoes came close to their hiding place but did not reach them.

The doll equipped with scrap frames analogous to large bifocals, Skraff, leader of the trio, paced back and forth. Pique the doll with spindly sticks for arms and a blue tunic watched him, silently awaiting orders. Sogo was off to the far right, his large button eyes captivated by the spectacle of a small, grey cobweb that knitted between the leg of the cabinet and the wall.

Skraff's skull like face was drawn into a frown, his cloth sewn arms were pulled behind his back to convey his seriousness.

"So the boss was right, somehow Facilier got enough dumb luck to get resurrected... Hmm... This is gonna be tricky."

Pique tried to sound helpful, "So how are we gonna off him like the boss wants?"

Skraff continued to pace, "It's not a matter of how but with what. Smashing the amulet would work but there's no way we'd get that far-He's strong, even without magic, and he's much bigger than us. There's no way we can straight out attack him, he'd crush us like bugs.......BUGS!! That's it!"

With the last statement spoken, Sogo chose the wrong point to enter a conversation he barely listened to. "Bugs? But how are we going to get that many bugs to willingly take him down?"

Skraff tripped mid step, floored by the idiocy, he quickly twirled to seethe in anger. "WHAT?!? WHAAAAT?!?" He hissed through his teeth and grabbed Sogo by the cloth top knot atop his head.

"You idiot did you hear a word I just said-" He continued to hiss, careful not to let his voice alert Facilier to their presence. "-Bugs... we'll turn him and that broad into bugs..." His sweltering temper fizzled into agitation and he shoved Sogo away.

_Meanwhile..._

Facilier spooned out a third of a teaspoon, hopefully this would be just the right amount to keep her alive but kill her brain. He memorized every detail of the cup to the right that he mixed the powder into, vigilant to ensure he would not confuse the two.

Charlotte broke the tranquility again, the period of silence only lasted 7 minutes this time. "Y'know normally I have coffee this time of the mornin' but I guess tea will do... Hopefully it does the trick, I sure am tired from the journey." He grit his teeth at that comment, she wasn't the one that had to carry or even walk all the way from the cemetery to his emporium! He added just a little more powder as her complaint filled babbling continued. "Y'know aside from stayin' up till the morn, another thing I don't think I've ever done before is be awake this early. I mean I never really had to get up early, y'know, aside from goin' to church and well of course my current job I guess..."

He marched in an irate tempo over to the table, drinking in every superfluous gesture and drawled annunciation with the utmost hatred. With her back turned, he could give her as many glares and inappropriate gestures he could while holding the tray with the two cups of tea.

Only five feet away she became aware of his proximity and turned in her chair to look at him. His train of hateful thoughts vaporized, sweat accumulated in his palms and his tongue swelled two sizes.

_An angel_... was the only thought that permeated the sudden haze of his mind. She was an angel now that the black was gone from her eyes, her hair was brushed and just the right amount of makeup was applied to her face.

In his delirium the toe of his shoe had dragged and caught on a lifted floor board. He let out a choked noise as his body whipped in a spasm of a quarter bow to prevent his entire form from tripping. The tray rattled and some of the tea sloshed out of the cups but overall no damage had been sustained except for the smash to his ego.

She giggled at his infatuated, mooning display, a dainty hand covering her beautiful red lips. He tipped his head, hopeful that the brim of his hat would shade most of the red that settled onto his cheeks. Clearly she understood the power she held over men, he avoided eye contact but saw the smug twist to her smile. If he wasn't careful she'd use those baby blue eyes to twist him around her fingers and then he would never be free of her.

A pang of guilt ricocheted in his ribcage when she picked up the cup with the dissolved powder. He forcibly willed himself not to break from his devious plan. His head tingled with heat as he eyed the soft rosebud her lips made while blowing on the cup. Her eyes drew up to him as her mouth touched the brim. Suddenly, she dropped the cup and her eyes grew wide, not a single drop touched her lips or her lap. instead the glass cup shattered on the floor without a so much of a sip stolen from cup. He eyed her incredulously stunned that she did not drink any of the tea and that her arms were reaching for him. His eyes were locked onto her mouth trying to decipher the barely audible words she was whispering.

The flash of metal made him twist, right arm drawing up in instinct. He stood up as a long needle buried into the top of his hand. He sneered in surprise to see a animated voodoo doll at the head of the offending needle. His left hand swept across his right, ripping the needle out and cutting the top of his right hand. He failed in removing the doll from his person and the bifocal wearing creature quickly scaled up to his shoulder.

Meanwhile Lotte stood up as well, her face drawn into the kind of panicked disgust a person has when they see a large arachnid or insect crawling on someone. "Eww get it off!!" She squealed as she saw the creature crawl up onto Facilier's shoulder. She stepped up to him and twirled around with him as the two tried to get it off. The only succession from the panic induced tango was that both had multiple, bleeding pin pricks from their grabs. Facilier almost succeeded in removal as his fingers wrapped around the doll's waist but in the same instant the doll buried a long needle into the back of his neck.

Unfortunately for Lotte and himself, the strike reduced him into a limp weight that knocked both of them to the ground. He lay on top of her, his current predicament acted to pin both of them into compromising position. Lotte let out a huge wheezing moan as his body and the collision with the floor knocked out all of her air.

_Ow._.. he stated in reaction to the smack his nose and forehead received upon impact.

The acupuncture point was a somatic specific strike, his body was still capable of sensory, and circulatory functions but he lost all control over his skeletal muscles from the neck down. The strike was skeletally specific, the nerves for sensory stimuli still worked and he could feel her breasts press against his chest as she suddenly gasped for air. The impact to his head left him in a dazed state and the adrenaline in his veins failed to reach him. Instead the only things his mind could register were the sensations created by the blonde stuck underneath him. He mumbled slightly as her head moved around, her hair tickling his ear and neck while her breath occasionally blew into his ear.

As his adrenaline began to kick in and he came out of the dazed state, he found that he couldn't move any part of his body from the neck down. Somehow he could still breathe but his arms and legs remained lifeless on the floor as he desperately tried to move them. With his senses sharpened he could hear every breath, and feel even the slightest twitch from Lotte. He found out very quickly that he could feel everything just as good, if not as better than before. Since Lotte didn't seem ready to surrender any time soon, his adrenaline began to do him in and he found that his circulatory system worked just as well as his respiratory system.

His pants became recognizably too tight and all the remaining blood not heading south, pooled in cheeks. It was the most flustering situation he had ever experienced and the worst part was that she continued to wiggle against him trying to get free. His teasing and building arousal was cut short as one of her legs suddenly ground against his crotch. His strangled groan was so high pitched only cats could hear it.

Lotte was oblivious to his predicament and sudden, painful alleviation of said predicament. She was dead set on the purple topped cane that rolled a few feet in front of them when they fell. She wasn't entirely sure what use the cane would provide but it was better than laying helpless on her back.

_Soon to come, more sexual repression and desperation for escape!!!_


End file.
